Chicago PD
by Pearl730
Summary: Halstead and Lindsay
1. Chapter 1

Erin opened the door to the apartment, she put her keys down on the front table and slowly walked into the living room. to her surprise the room was empty and the house was silent.

Erin: Jay, Babe I"m home.

Erin was surprised when Jay didn't answer her. she was even more surprised when after searching the whole apartment Jay wasn't home.

They had been dating for 2 years now ad Erin thought they knew each other inside out.. But this was so unlike Jay. Jay had moved in with her about a year ago and things had been great between them, at least she thought they were. Erin was confused though, Jay always stuck to his schedule down to the last second, and he was supposed to be home now.

Today was one of his workout days. Three days a week Jay would wake up at 4:30 and head to the gym at 5 before meeting Erin at the precinct. Usually when they went separately in the mornings she would follow him home in the evenings. Today however she had work to finish and had decided to stay an hour late. Jay had still gone home at their regular time. She was expecting him to be here when she got home.

Erin picked up her phone and called Jay. Jay sent the call directly to voicemail and Erin began to panic. It didn't last all that long for a minute later Erin's phone rang signaling a text message, Erin looked at her phone and saw it was from Jay.

Text: Babe, I'm sorry for not being there when you came home I had to run an errand and it is taking longer than expected.

Erin sent a text back to Jay.

Text: When will you be home?

Jay responded

Text: I'm not sure, i thought this would take five minutes but it seems to be taking much longer. I hope to be out of here soon.

Erin: Are we still on for tonight?

Jay: Of course babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world. If I am not home by 6:45 than go yourself and I'll meet you there

Erin: Okay.

Erin smiled to herself, so nothing happened to him he was just busy, at least he still remembered Tuesday was their weekly date night.

There was no way in hell that Jay would ever miss date night. Long ago when they had just started dating they had made up that no matter what happened at work every Tuesday night was set aside for the two of them. And today was no different.

Jay finished talking to the sales lady, thanked her for her help and walked out of the store. Not wanting anyone to know where he was going Jay had parked 5 blocks away from the store. The walk to his car felt forever as he knew he was late for their dinner date. Jay quickly put his keys in the ignition and saw that the clock on the dashboard said it was 8:30. Jay had no idea how so much time had passed but he knew that he was screwed.

Having not wanted anyone to be able to ping his phone past his car Jay had placed his phone in the glove compartment and knew he was in deep trouble when he saw 12 missed calls, 8 new voicemails and 12 missed texts from Erin. Jay hesitated and then started to read the texts and listen to the messages.

Missed phone call from Erin at 6:43

Text #1: 6:45 - leaving now see you there.

Text #2: 6:57 - Here

Text #3: 7:00 - Inside

Text #4: 7:02 - I'm sitting down at the table in the back corner.

Missed phone call from Erin at 7:09

Text #5: 7:10 - You coming?

Missed phone call from Erin at 7:15

Voicemail #1: Hey it's me where are you?

Text #6: 7:15 - I'm starting to worry call me.

Missed phone call from Erin at 7:25

Voicemail #2: Jay I'm really starting to get nervous call me please?

Text #7: 7:37 - I'm starving where are you?

Text #8: 7:40 - I am starting to order, I will get you your usual

Missed phone call from Erin at 7:50

Voicemail #3: The food is here i'm starting to eat.

Text #9: 7:53 - If you didn't want to come then why did you tell me to meet you here?

Missed phone call from Erin at 8:00

Voicemail #4: Jay, i've been sitting here alone for an hour now where the hell are you?

Missed phone call from Erin at 8:05

Text #10: 8:05 - Mouse just pinged your phone Dawson and Ruzek are coming to find you.

Missed phone call from Erin at 8:07

Text #11: 8:07 - Where are you?

Text #12: If I don't here from you by 8:30 I am leaving here alone

Missed phone call from Erin at 8:16

Voicemail #5: Jay, Serena, just asked where you are because the boy you hired for the proposal has to leave at 8:30.

Missed phone call from Erin at 8:18

Voicemail #6: Damn it Jay where are you?

Missed phone call from Erin at 8:20

Voicemail #7: I just finished eating, I am just waiting for the check and then I am coming home.

 _Erin had Jay's dinner wrapped up to go, and she had just finished paying the bill when her phone rang. She quickly looked at her phone and was a little disappointed when she saw it was Dawson calling her._

Antonio: Erin, his phone is here in his car but he is no where to be found

Erin: Where is his car parked?

Antonio: It is in some Jewel parking lot.

Erin: Do you know why his car is there?

Antonio: No, we checked the whole car there doesn't seam to be any sign of a struggle either. Ruzek went inside Jewel but couldn't find him. I'm sorry Erin.

Missed phone call from Erin at 8:28

Voicemail #8: Jay Dawson just called he said your phone was in your glove compartment but he couldn't find you. I am leaving the restaurant now. I will not be coming straight home I need some air, I need to think. Please don't come looking for me and don't wait up.

Jay was devastated, he knew that he and Erin were good but knowing Erin he didn't know if they were good enough for her to look past being stood up. He really had planned on going. Everything that day had gone according to plan. He had hinted about wanting to relax before dinner hoping Erin would take the bait in staying at work longer and she did. Jay had then gone to talk to Voight.

Jay: Sarge, you mind if i come in?

Hank: Sure son, whats up?

Jay: I'm not really sure how to do this as i've never done this before. I know you aren't her biological father but to Erin you are her dad so that's why I am coming to you. Sargent Voight I want to you ask you permission to ask Erin to marry me.

Hank had a huge smile on his face.

Hank: Of course Jay! In all honesty when you two started dating I was really nervous, but now I could not have asked for a better man for my daughter.

Jay: Thank you Sarge. I will take good care of her.

Hank: Oh I know you will cuz if you don't you will have me and the rest of unit to deal with.

Jay: I know.

Hank: Congratulations Jay I am really proud of the two of you.

Jay walked out of Voight's office with a huge smile on his face, he was glad everyone else had already left and Lindsey was in the break room, so no one was able to see how happy he was. Jay had then gone straight to the jewelers to pick up the ring he had ordered for Erin, and that's when things started to go south. When he got to the store there were 7 people in front of him and by the time he got to the front of the line 3 hours later there was a mix up with his ring they had accidentally given him the wrong size so he waited even longer for them to get it right. Since he didn't have his phone on him he wasn't able to keep track of the time.

In the back of his mind he was glad he hadn't had his phone on him but now he was stuck. Jay had called Serena and asked her to help him plan the proposal for Erin. He had a whole thing planned and now it was all down the drain. He had no idea where he stood now with Erin and it was killing him. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't have waited until today to pick up the ring but he didn't want to get it earlier because he didn't want Erin to find it and he also knew that he didn't know if he would be able to keep it a secret if he had it with him when he was with her.

It was a long and brutal night for Jay as he lay awake in bed. Hours earlier he had been the happiest guy on the planet. He was about to propose to his girlfriend, the love of his life, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Instead he was home alone in bed by himself with no idea where Lindsay was.

After leaving the Bistro Erin went to Molly's to find Gabby.

Gabby: Hey girl whats up?

Erin: Nothing.

Gabby: Really, nothing you look like shit and you tell me nothing is going on? Isn't tonight your date night with Halstead

Erin: Usually yeah

Gabby: So what's going on, why are you here?

Erin: He stood me up

Gabby: What do you mean he stood you up?

Erin: It means exactly that, I waited for an hour and a half at table by myself and he still never showed up

Gabby: Ouch, that sucks, I'm so sorry girl

Erin: And that's not even the worst of it?

Gabby: What's worse than that?

Erin: You know Serena, the girl at the counter, well at one point she came over to me and wanted to know where my boyfriend was because the guy helping him propose can't find him.

Gabby: Hold on a sec, you mean he was going to propose tonight?

Erin: How would I know, but that's what Serena made it sound like.

Gabby: Ouch, yeah I see why that's worse, Not only did he not show up, but not coming on the night he was planning on proposing makes it seam like

Erin: He got cold feet.

Just then Erin felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to find Hank standing there with a huge smile on his face.

Hank: So is it official yet?

Erin: Wait you knew?

Hank: Yeah, he asked for my blessing

Erin: He did?

Gabby: Aww that's really sweet

Hank: Where is he?

Erin: Who knows? He never showed up at the restaurant tonight and no he never asked I only found out because he had people in the restaurant help him and they accidentally let his plans slip, otherwise I would have never know.

Hank: That son of a bitch!

It was almost 3 AM, Erin still had not come home and Jay was really beginning to worry, he knew it was his fault but still he couldn't help but fear the worst. He hadn't called her as she had asked to be left alone but every two minutes he kept checking his phone to see if she had texted. At 3 Jay looked at his phone once more and was relieved to see a text from Erin.

Text: I hope you are sleeping, just wanted to let you know I am staying the night at Voights.

Uh oh Jay knew he would be in trouble with Voight in the morning, right now he decided to try and get some sleep before waking up in an hour to go work out when he heard banging on his door.

Hank: Jay, its sergeant Voight open up right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay quickly got out of bed put on some clothes and went to open the door for Voight. The door swung open and before Jay knew what had happened Hank had hit him so hard that he had fallen to the floor head first. Every time Jay tried to get up Voight kicked him in the stomach. Jay finally was able to gather up enough strength to speak.

Jay: Voight, stop, please, your hurting me.

Hank: Am I hurting you like you hurt my daughter?

Jay: That wasn't on purpose Hank, I'm sorry.

Hank: Does Erin know that?

Jay: I hope so, she refuses to talk to me.

Hank: I can't say I blame her.

Voight helped Jay off of the floor. Jay was bleeding and tried to walk to the bathroom to clean up but Hank pushed him onto the couch.

Hank: Your not getting out of this one Halstead.

Jay: I can see that. I just don't understand why you are treating me the same way you treat the criminals in the cage.

Hank: I take it you never had kids Jay.

Jay: Nope

Hank: Well then you don't know what it's like when a guy asks you to marry his daughter and then stands her up during their weekly date in which he had planned on proposing.

Jay: I really planned on asking her tonight. I had every intention of being there.

Hank: But you weren't, So instead of seeing my daughter happy tonight, she is currently lying on her bed in my house sobbing.

Jay: I should really go talk to her Hank.

Hank: I don't think that is such a good idea Jay.

Jay: I just need to explain to her what happened. I need her to understand how much I love her and I never wanted to hurt her.

Hank: Look you can pretend to believe that crap but I know what's really going on here. I spoke to your brother.

Jay: Will?

Hank: Yeah, do you have any other brothers floating around that I don't know about?

Jay: No, I just thought you didn't really like Will.

Hank: Your right I don't but I had a medical question to ask him and then the conversation turned to you and Erin and the truth just came out.

Jay: I don't know what you are talking about.

Hank: Oh, of course you do.

Jay: honestly Hank I don't

Jay's alarm on his phone rang.

Jay: It's 4:30 I really have to get to the gym before I go to work today.

Hank: Oh don't bother coming in to work today

Jay: Why not?

Hank: Your fired.

Jay: You can't fire me because of this

Hank: I sure can and I just did

Jay: Come on don't you think that is unfair, I made one mistake in my private life, maybe it was not a little one but it shouldn't have any influence on my professional life. You can't fire me because I missed a date with your daughter.

Hank: First of all I am firing you because I don't trust you with my daughter's life and second I need to be able to trust that everyone in my unit will have each others back and knowing how hurt and betrayed Erin feels right now I don't trust her to have your back. So on a professional note and I taking you off my unit until further notice.

Jay: Please Hank can I please just talk to her first, even if we can't work things out again between us which i think we will be able to don't you think she should at least get a say in weather or not we can work together.

Hank: What do you take me for Halstead a fool? Of course she had a say in the matter. Before she went home for the night she told me not to expect her at work tomorrow because she doesn't think she can face you just yet. I told her you won't be coming in to work tomorrow and she said thank you.

Jay: I can't believe you are doing this to me, to us! You know how much I love her you know that I would never hurt her why can't you just help her to see that. Why are you taking her side in this.

Hank: Because my daughter is crying in bed because of you that's why.

Jay: I'm sorry Hank, really I am, if I could go back in time and redo tonight I would do it again the right way, but I cant the only thing I could do now is apologize but you refuse to let me talk to her.

Hank: Your damn right I won't let you talk to her. I can't have you breaking her heart again you hear me, the two of you this thing you thought was real, Its over you hear me. I don't ever want to see you near Erin again. Not by my house, or the precinct. Am I making my self clear.

Jay: Perfectly.

Hank: If she decides she wants to talk to you, that will be her choice and I will not stop her but I don't want you ever contacting her again. Understood.

Jay: Yes Sargent.

Hank: Great. I will send Ruzek here sometime later today to come and collect Erin's things.

Jay: Hank, if Erin wants to take her things back that is fine with me, but please can't I talk to her first. I get it you are upset that I hurt her but I still think that you are taking this a little far. If Erin is upset than she should talk to me, not you. If she wants her stuff back she will have to come here and tell me that to my face.

Hank: Jay, I thought we had an understanding but I see you don't really understand. If you want I can continue punching you if that's what you want.

Jay: No, I think I'm good and I guess I understand. Just please tell Erin, this wasn't what I wanted and I am really sorry.

Hank: I will. Have a good day.

Jay sank further into the couch, completely devastated. He still couldn't understand how this day had gone from possibly being the most happiest day in his life to his worst possible night mare. Jay knew that any girl would have reacted the way Erin did, just that most girls didn't have Sargent Voight as a father. He just wished that he could have one last conversation with Erin. Even if she wanted to end things for now, he just wanted to hear it straight from her mouth. But apparently Voight had other ideas of how he and Erin should end their relationship and it didn't seam like Jay was being given a choice in the matter.

Hank walked to door, opened it and then turned to Jay before leaving.

Hank: Oh and if you tell anyone what went on here tonight I will deny it.

Hank walked out and closed the door behind him. Jay had to smile to himself. He had worked for Hank Voight for almost 5 years now and he knew how the guy worked. Jay had never liked Voight's method's but Sargent Voight was one of the best cops in the city and Jay had grabbed at the chance to work under Voight.

When he had first met Antonio Dawson, it was because he was dating his sister Gabby. Dawson had offered him a spot in intelligence to keep an eye on him to make sure that Jay didn't go and break Gabby's heart. But of course they had ended things and Antonio would never forgive Jay for that.

At first Hank had made it quite clear to Jay that Erin was off limits but after she had joined the task force they had both given into their emotions and things moved fast from there. They continued their relationship when Erin switched back to intelligence and after much convincing Hank had let them continue dating. Hank had even given Jay his blessing when he asked to marry Erin.

Jay had witnessed Hank fight with many criminals in the cage. He knew that Hank would do anything in order to save those he loved. Jay was not around when Hank had bullied Matt Casey to take back his statement against Justin but he had heard all about it. Jay was not surprised in the way Voight had acted tonight, he was just surprised that Erin would let Voight do something like to him. The Erin he knew and loved would never let Voight treat him this way.

Erin had fallen asleep and started dreaming about her life. She first dreamed about how her life would have like had she never broken up with Kelly. Erin saw them living in a small but cozy apartment. She assumed about 5 years or so had passed as she saw herself sitting on the couch looking to be about 9 months pregnant when a 5 year old girl came walking into the house.

Leslie: Daddy!

Kelly: Leslie, Mommy is sleeping you know better than to yell. You don't want to wake her up now, she really needs her rest before the baby comes.

Leslie: When is the baby coming

Kelly: Les, we spoke about this.

The scene then switched this time she was sitting on a beach somewhere kissing Kelly.

Kelly: You know how much I love you Er, right?

Erin: Of course I do.

The scene switched again, this time she was sitting on a plane crying and Kelly was holding her in his arms.

Erin: I knew i should have never broken it off with you Kelly. You were right Jay is such a jerk, he didn't even show up to his proposal dinner.

Kelly: I'm sorry Erin. You know I am here for you whatever you need.

Erin: Thanks Kell.

The scenes then switched to Jay.

First she was in the precinct, sharing their looks, fighting crimes. Kissing, in the park, in her car, in their bed. Then it went back to Kelly. At the firehouse, in his apartment, at the precinct.

The scene then went back to the bistro earlier that day. At first Erin saw herself sitting there all alone the clock read 10:30 when she saw Jay come running into the restaurant.

Jay: Hey babe I hope I'm not too late.

Erin: Of course not, you told me you would be here and I trusted that you would come.

Jay: Of course I came. But Erin it is 10:30 I told you I would be here by 7 why did you wait for me?

Erin: You said you would come, I knew that if you weren't here you had a really good reason for not being here on time.

Jay: Erin the reason I got here so late was because I went to the store to pick up a little something for you. I wanted it to be perfect so it took a little longer than i expected I'm sorry.

Erin: It's okay Jay I understand.

Jay: Erin i had really planned something extravagant for you, but as it is so late the staff here took apart everything i planned so I apologize for that.

Erin: It's okay.

Jay: Erin Lindsay, from the first moment we met in the precinct I knew you were the one. Every time i see you my heart flutters. You are the sparkle in my life, my joy. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.

Jay then went on one knee and pulled out the little black box from his pocket. Erin just sat there shocked.

Jay: Erin Lindsay will you do me the greatest honor and marry me.

Erin: Yes! Yes I will.

Jay put the ring on her finger.

Erin: Jay its stunning.

Jay: I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but getting the ring perfect took much longer than I expected, once again I am sorry.

Erin: Don't worry Jay! It's perfect

Out of no where Erin saw all of her friends from the precinct, firehouse 51 as well as the staff from Chicago Med. They all came over to congratulate her and Jay on their engagement. Erin then saw herself leave the restaurant with Kelly and the two started kissing. All of a sudden Erin woke up looked at her finger. There was no ring, she looked around and saw that she was in her old bed in Voight's house and she realized it was all a dream. All of a sudden the events of the previous evening came flooding back.

The dream though helped Erin realize what it was she wanted with her life. Content with her plans for later Erin went back to sleep unaware of the conversation going on in the living room.

Voight came home to find Gabby sitting on the couch.

Hank: Gabby, Hey didn't think you would still be here now. Where is Erin.

Gabby: Erin just fell asleep and I didn't want to leave her here alone, so I waited until you came home.

Hank: Thanks Gabby you are a good friend. How is she doing?

Gabby: Not good. She just seemed very confused. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him and try and work things out or if she just wanted to walk away from him and move on with someone else. Oh and Sargent Voight something else you should know.

Hank: Uh oh doesn't sound so great.

Gabby: She thinks she is cursed when it comes to me and said something about maybe dating girls would be less complicated.

Hank: She said what?!

 **Thank you for all of your reviews. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Will looked at the clock on the night table and was trying to figure out who was banging down his door at 5:30 in the morning. After a couple of minutes the banging died down and once again it was calm and quiet. Not even thirty seconds had passed and Will was trying to go back to sleep when his bedroom door flew open and Will saw Jay was standing there all beaten up looking really pissed. Will was able to put all the pieces together and he knew that he was screwed.

Jay: What the hell did you tell Hank?

Will: Good Morning to you to brother

Jay: Good Morning?! Good Morning?! Really Will my life is ruined i tell you its ruined its over and you tell me good morning.

Will: I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean anything by it i'm sorry.

Jay: So what did you tell Voight? He was really pissed by whatever you told him.

Will: He came in to Med yesterday with a medical question and eventually he started asking me questions about you.

Jay: What did he ask?

Will: Jay do we really have to go into this now? Its not even 6 AM I worked 12 hours yesterday and i'm exhausted can we talk about this later?

Jay: Not in your life are you getting out of this. Tell me what Hank asked you.

Will: So he asked me how serious you are about Erin. He told me he gave you his blessing to marry her but he was still nervous so he wanted my opinion.

Jay: So what did you tell him? Because whatever you said he was really angry about it.

Will: I told him you were really crazy about her and that you really loved her. Voight asked me how I knew for sure. So I told him about last time.

Jay: You told him about Abby?

Will: Jay, I had no choice.

Jay: So what did you say?

Will: I told him exactly what happened. You met her in Vegas one night. Decided to get married and a couple of months later you signed the divorce papers.

Jay: So why was he mad about that? That was all true. I don't even know why I married her, I was stupid and young. I still don't understand though why he was so mad about this.

Will: Jay, Hank called me after Erin had already gone to meet you and he was really pissed. Apparently he decided to do a back ground check on this Abby girl and it seams like you are still married to her.

Jay: What do you mean still married to her? I signed those divorce papers over 5 years ago.

Will: I know but apparently she never signed them. Legally Jay you are still married. That's why Voight was angry.

Jay: Do you know what Erin knows about all this?

Will: I have no idea what he told Erin, but forgetting about Erin, it doesn't seam like Voight is going to forgive you very fast for wanting to marry his daughter while you are still married to someone else.

Jay: Will what should I do now? I can't loose her. I love her Will. She means the world to me. I can't believe this is happening to me.

Will: I hate to break it to you bro, but you already lost question is if you lost her forever or if you can somehow win her back.

Jay: How do I do that?

Will: The first step should be to track down Abby and get your divorce finalized.

Jay: I can't believe she didn't sign the papers. What good does it do her to still be married to me.

Will: I don't know Jay, I'm sorry. If you need any help let me know, but please can I go back to sleep I have to be back at work for the night shift.

Jay: Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just really confused and hurt. I'll keep you posted okay.

Will: Good luck Jay. Once again I'm sorry it didn't work out with Erin.

Jay: Oh it will, I know it will.

Will: For your sake Jay, I hop you are right.

Jay: I'm always right aren't I?

Will: Of course now please get out of my room.

Jay: Bye.

Jay walked out of Will's apartment and the first thing he did was call mouse who Jay knew would already be at the precinct.

Mouse: Jay, why are you up this early?

Jay: Can you do me a huge favor and track someone down for me?

Mouse: Yeah sure, how do you want me to find?

Jay: Her name is Abby McSweeny

Mouse: Wait, you mean Abby, the girl from the rangers the one you married in Vegas

Jay: Yup that Abby.

Mouse: Why do you want me to find her? Weren't you supposed to propose to Erin last night?

Jay: Don't ask, Mouse can you please find her for me.

Mouse: Once I'm looking do you want me to just tell you where she is, or do you want me to dig up dirt on her?

Jay: Dig up whatever you can and send me that information as soon as possible.

Not even 10 minutes later Jay heard his phone ding signaling an incoming email. Jay looked at his phone and saw that it was from Mouse when his phone rang.

Jay: Mouse, i got the emails

Mouse: Jay, I'm not sure why you want to find Abby but after finding out somethings about her, I have a pretty decent idea. I sent you the documents do you want me to tell you what it said or do you want to read it yourself.

Jay: It's fine you can just tell me.

Mouse: Basically there were about 7 guys who put in complaints against her, i looked into it and apparently she married these guys said she was going to divorce them never signed the papers and then when they came asking for a divorce so they could get remarried she only signed the papers if they gave her all of their money. Please don't tell me you wanted to find her because you are still married to her.

Jay: I can't believe she did this Mouse. What am I supposed to do now? Will told Hank about Abby and now he wont let me anywhere near Erin. How in the world am I going to fix this. Hank will never help me, but I cant give Abby all of my money. This is just crazy.

Mouse: Look, I sent you her current information, why don't you take a couple of minutes to think about what your next step will be, but you have to be smart. Look Voight just got into the office I have to go. Good Luck, you will be needing it.

Jay slouched down in his couch. He stared at the address in his phone and wondered what he wanted to do about it. He knew if he went to Los Angeles he would come back a single man but he would also be broke, and he knew that wasn't fair for Erin. But on the other hand if he didn't get the divorce papers signed he would never be able to marry Erin. He had no idea what he was going to do and as he sat there on the couch thinking the exhaustion got the better of him and he finally fell into a very disturbed sleep.

Erin had slept for another couple of hours and when she felt refreshed enough she got out of bed, showered, got dressed and then went to work. Although she had told Hank she didn't want to see Jay a part of her was hoping Jay would have come in to work today, therefore she was extremely disappointed to see his desk empty.

She was hurt by yesterday's events but she knew she loved him and although she felt like she wanted to be angry with him forever she knew that she at least owed him a chance to explain. Erin made up her mind and decided that as soon as work was over for the day she would go back to the apartment and talk to Jay. She at least owed herself some closure.

Hank had offered Erin to take the day off and for a minute she contemplated taking him up on the offer to go see Jay but in the end she decided against it. Erin stayed at work for the rest of the day and as soon as she was done she closed her computer organized her desk and left the bull pen. She said good night to Sargent Platt on the the way out of the precinct got in her car and drove off.

Erin kept debating weather to tell Halstead she was coming over or not, but she didn't want to ruin whatever chances they still had left. Erin knew Hank had been angry at Jay and she was afraid of what Hank had said to him. She realized though that if she knew Jay well enough nothing Voight did or said to him would make him lover her any less, which only made her love him more.

After pulling into the driveway, Erin parked her car behind Jay's car so she knew he was home she got out of her car and took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. Usually she just used her key as they did share the apartment, but after not having come home last night she figured she would let Jay take the lead on the situation. After several minutes and no answer Erin decided to use her key and go inside. She was shocked when she found the appartment earily empty. She walked into the bedroom and saw that the place was a disaster and that most of Jay's things were gone.

Confused and scared Erin called his cell phone but it just went straight to voicemail. Erin quickly called Mouse.

Erin: Mouse, it's Erin can you track Jay's phone for me, I'm at the apartment and it looks like he's gone.

Mouse: His phone is currently off so I can't give you his location but I think I might know where he might be

Erin: And where do you think he is?

Mouse: I think he might have gone to L.A.

Erin: L.A.? Why in the world would he be going there.

Mouse: It's not my place to tell you, you have to speak to him.

Erin: I came to talk to him and he's gone. Tell me why he went there or I will have Voight get it out of you.

Mouse: Okay but you didn't hear this from me you got it.

Erin: Got it.

Mouse: He went to ask his wife to sign the divorce papers.

Erin: What the hell are you talking about?


End file.
